Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon
by Aome12341
Summary: Kagome es una niña con un extraño poder, Myoga le anuncia que debe ir a una escuela especial. En el camino rumbo a la escuela conoce a Natsu y Gray quienes serán unos de sus compañeros en esta gran aventura. ADVERTENCIA: Este es un crossover con Fairy Tail. Cuando esté terminada ira a los crossovers como debe ser.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLIWIS xD! Eh vuelto con un nuevo crossover con Fairy Tail...si, si, ya se que prometí la continuación de Una nueva oportunidad y se los juro que estoy trabajando en ella, pero es que empezaron a surgir nuevar ideas y dos de ellas terminan en una especie de...OVAS por así decirlo n_n".**

**Son dos ovas de Una nueva oportunidad y despues ire directo a la continuación n_n. No los entretengo más para que lean esta historia inspirada en Harry Potter.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 1…El Instituto de magia Fiore.**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana calurosa en la ciudad de Magnolia, la gente iba en sus autos a sus casas después de una larga jornada de trabajo o iban a empezar a trabajar. En una casa un poco apartada de la ciudad vivía una mujer, estaba en el jardín recolectando unas hierbas y en eso llego su nieta.<p>

-Abuela-Dice la niña sonriente corriendo hacia su abuela, 11 años de edad, tenía el cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos dorados que brillaban cual rayos de sol, ojos que a la señora le recordaban a su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Dice la mujer mirándola, su cabello era negro con muchas canas largo hasta los tobillos y sus ojos eran marrones cual chocolate, y a pesar de su edad se veía bastante joven.

-Mira-Dice Kagome sonriendo mostrándole una hoja, al parecer de un examen con un enorme 10.

-Sacaste la máxima nota, bien hecho-Dice la señora dándole un abrazo a su nieta y luego se separa-Como recompensa hare lo que tú quieras para la cena-Dice causando que los ojos de la niña brillaran con alegría.

-¿En serio?-Dice Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos-Entonces quiero ramen-Dice con felicidad.

La señora sonrió, ya sabía que pediría eso después de todo era su comida favorita al igual que también lo era de su padre. Termino de recolectar las hierbas y regreso al interior de la casa con la pequeña ayudándola a cargar una cesta llena mientras ella cargaba otra, ya estaba anocheciendo. Al entrar a la cocina dejaron las cestas en la mesa y mientras la mujer preparaba la cena Kagome se fue a jugar a su habitacion en el segundo piso. Mientras picaba unas verduras, escucho el golpeteo de algo en la ventana, al acercarse y abrir la ventana lo que vio la dejo perpleja, al otro lado de la ventana había un cuervo que al ser abierta la ventana se posó en el alfeizar.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla señorita Izayoi-Dice la voz de un anciano que provenía del cuervo-¿Cómo ha estado?-Dice lo que parece ser una pulga asomándose en la cabeza del cuervo.

-Pulga Myoga-Dice Izayoi sorprendida mirando a la pulga que salto a su nariz y empezó a chupar sangre como vampiro.

-El sabor de su sangre no ha cambiado, sigue tan dulce como siempre-Dice la pulga sonriendo.

¡Plaf!, Myoga fue aplastado por la mano de Izayoi y cayo como calcomanía.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunta la mujer mirando de cerca a la pulga que volvió a la normalidad.

-La directora me mando-Dice el anciano con seriedad cruzando sus cuatro brazos.

Izayoi cambio su semblante a uno serio sin dejar de mirar a la pulga, luego se alejo de él y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cuando?-Pregunta sin mirar a Myoga, el cual salto a un frasco de mayonesa que se encontraba frente a ella y se sentó estilo indio cruzando los brazos.

-Después del verano-Dice observando a la mujer-Si no va este año no se le dará otra oportunidad-Dice cerrando los ojos.

Izayoi lo miro dudosa por un momento y luego suspiro echando las verduras en una olla.

-No lo sé Myoga, ella todavía no está consciente de sus habilidades-Dice cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

-Por esa misma razón debe ir a esa escuela, para saber de sus poderes y también para aprender a controlarlos-Dice Myoga mirándola con severidad-Además, no me diga que no ha dado indicios en los últimos meses.

La anciana lo miro nuevamente, es verdad, Kagome había dado indicios de un gran poder creciendo dentro de ella, un poder que no sabía controlar y lo soltaba inconscientemente, suspiro, tarde o temprano esto debía pasar.

-¿Podrías decírselo tu?, no me siento lista para hablar de eso con ella-Dice negando con la cabeza, Myoga asintió.

-Si es eso lo que desea lo hare no se preocupe-Dice la pulga levantándose y saltando a las escaleras para ir a la habitacion de la niña.

Izayoi suspiro con pesar y siguió cocinando, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Kagome la verdad de quienes eran sus padres, pero aun no era el momento. Mientras tanto, Myoga entro a la habitacion de Kagome por debajo de la puerta y allí la vio, peinando una muñeca mientras tarareaba una cancioncita sonriendo.

-_Es hermosa como su madre con los ojos de su padre-_Piensa para luego saltar en dirección a ella saltando directo a su cuello.

Kagome sintió como algo la picaba en el cuello, por mero reflejo llevo su mano al lugar aplastando lo que fuera que la estaba picando y al alejar su mano de allí vio algo parecido a una calcomanía cayendo. Myoga regreso a la normalidad y miro a la niña que lo veía con curiosidad.

-Hola pequeña Kagome, mírate como has crecido-Dice con una sonrisa, la niña parpadeo confundida acercando su rostro a él-Soy Myoga ¿No me recuerdas?-Ella negó con la cabeza-Bueno es normal, eras una bebé recién nacida la última vez que te vi.

Kagome siguió mirándolo con curiosidad, Myoga decidió seguir hablando.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Estos días no te han pasado cosas raras?-Pregunta la pulga saltando a la cabeza de la muñeca permitiéndole a la niña sentarse bien.

-¿Cosas raras?-Dice Kagome pensativa tratando de recordar, algo le vino a la cabeza-Bueno…la semana pasada sucedió algo en mi escuela, estábamos en el salón y el librero se estaba cayendo mientras yo pasaba por allí, cuando cerré mis ojos asustada y los volví a abrir, el librero había vuelto a su lugar-Dice mirando a la pulga.

-_Mmm…ya me lo temía._ Dime pequeña, ¿Has oído de los magos?-Pregunta Myoga.

-Sí, son personas con poderes mágicos-Dice la niña con una sonrisa que se borro al instante-Pero mi maestra dice que no existen.

-Pues tu maestra se equivoca, los magos si existen-Dice el anciano mirándola con una sonrisa-Y tu jovencita eres uno.

Kagome poco a poco sonrió ampliamente, ¿Ella era un mago?, definitivamente este era el mejor día de su corta vida, había comenzado a saltar por todos lados feliz. Myoga rio ante el comportamiento de la niña, cualquier otro se habría espantado o simplemente no se lo habría creído, pero ella seguía siendo una niña después de todo y era normal que creyera eso de buenas a primeras.

-¿Y qué clase de poder tengo?-Pregunta Kagome arrodillándose cerca de Myoga sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Eso es algo que aprenderás por ti misma si vas a una escuela de magia-Dice la pulga.

-¿Iré a una escuela para magos?-Pregunta entusiasmada, pero luego se acordó de algo-¿Mi abuela lo sabe?-Pregunta acercando su rostro a Myoga para verlo mejor.

-Por supuesto-Dice Myoga con una sonrisa.

Kagome volvió a sonreír, tomo a Myoga con sus manos y lo abrazo contra su rostro con cuidado de no aplastarlo.

-¡Kagome la cena ya esta lista!-Grita Izayoi desde abajo, la niña amplio mucho mas su sonrisa y dejando a Myoga en su hombro salió corriendo de su habitacion y fue a la cocina.

Izayoi vio a su nieta entrando a la cocina con Myoga en su hombro, la observo hasta que se sentó en una silla esperando su cena y se la entrego, Kagome no espero ni un segundo y empezó a comerse su ramen. Myoga salto del hombro de Kagome al de Izayoi.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunta la mujer mirando al anciano.

-Muy bien, esta emocionada por aprender a usar sus poderes-Dice Myoga con una sonrisa.

Izayoi suspiro de cierta forma aliviada, no sabía porque se había preocupado tanto, conocía a su nieta como a la palma de su mano, su manera de ser era similar a la de su madre y dudaba que cambiara alguna vez.

-Después del verano alguien pasara por ella para llevarla a comprar sus útiles y al puerto para que tome el barco que la llevara a la isla del Instituto-Dice Myoga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kagome no había prestado atención a esa conversación hasta que lo escucho decir barco, bajo el tazón de ramen lentamente a la mesa, aun tenia ramen entrando a su boca y se lo trago sin siquiera masticar mirando a Myoga con pánico, éste la miro confundido.

-¿Di-jiste barco?-Dice la niña con pánico, Myoga parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

-Etto…Kagome no es muy tolerante a los barcos-Dice Izayoi con una sonrisa nerviosa-A ningún transporte de hecho.

La pulga pareció comprender, así que ese era el problema.

-Eso quiere decir que la magia que usas es la magia Dragón Slayer-Dice con una sonrisa-Los Dragón Slayers siempre se marean en los transportes, es algo normal, no te preocupes, en ese barco ira alguien que te ayudara con ese mareo-Dice recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kagome quien de inmediato siguió comiendo.

-Cambia muy rápido de actitud, es igual a su padre_-_DiceIzayoi mirando a su nieta incrédula.

-No tengo dudas de eso-Dice Myoga con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza-Bueno, ya debo irme, la directora estará feliz de saber que Kagome ira-Dice saltando hasta llegar con el cuervo que aun estaba allí en la ventana-¡Hasta pronto!-Dice para luego marcharse.

Las vacaciones llegaron y así mismo terminaron, solo faltaban unos días para que el verano terminase. Kagome estaba muy entusiasmada, iría a una escuela de magia, aunque claro está solo lo estaba por eso, porque subirse a un barco por quien sabe cuánto tiempo…no creo que sea algo por lo que entusiasmarse en su caso. Ya había empacado todas sus cosas con la ayuda de su abuela y ahora esperaba mientras veía televisión, el día anterior habían recibido una carta de Myoga que decía que alguien pasaría por Kagome al día siguiente, el resto es historia.

Izayoi estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el almuerzo, estaba un poco triste porque ese día se llevarían a su niña lejos, sabía que la vería en verano, pero sin duda alguna le haría mucha falta. Sirvió el almuerzo y llamo a Kagome a comer, cuando ya estaban terminando el timbre sonó, Izayoi se paró a ver y cuando abrió la puerta vio a un hombre alto y musculoso que usaba una capa que estaba muy desgastada de color marrón, cabello castaño casi naranja y ojos marrón oscuro.

-Buenas tardes señora-Dice el hombre con una sonrisa amable, Izayoi sintió una ira repentina apoderándose de su cuerpo-¿Es aquí donde vive la pequeña Kagome Taisho?

-Así es-Dice Izayoi con una sonrisa espeluznantemente amable-Pero antes ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

-Si claro-Dice el hombre notando una repentina aura oscura que rodeaba a la mujer.

-No vuelvas a decirme SEÑORA-Dice Izayoi en tono tétrico con una mirada asesina recalcando la última palabra.

El hombre trago en seco y asintió rápidamente, esa mujer sí que daba miedo. El aura oscura que había alrededor de ella despareció y volvió a sonreír amablemente.

-Pase adelante-Dice haciéndose a un lado para que el pudiera pasar.

El hombre asintió nervioso y entro a la casa. Kagome había terminado de comer y estaba en la cocina lavando los platos, había escuchado claramente la conversación de los adultos, iba a acercarse a ver pero cuando escucho al hombre decirle señora a su abuela…prefirió quedarse donde estaba.

-Bueno-Dice el hombre aclarándose la garganta-Mi nombre es Gildarts, me enviaron a buscar a la niña-Dice con una sonrisa, Izayoi asintió.

-¡Kagome vinieron por ti!

-¡Ya voy!-Responde Kagome desde la cocina, se seco las manos y fue corriendo a la sala.

-Así que tu eres Kagome, vaya eres tan adorable como mi hija-Dice Gildarts colocando una mano en la cabeza de la niña despeinándola un poco-Bien seño-rita-Dice corrigiéndose al último momento-Dejare que se despidan mientras llevo las cosas de la pequeña a mi camioneta-Dice tomando las maletas que estaban a un lado del sofá y salió de la casa.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho abuela-Dice Kagome dándole un abrazo a Izayoi que correspondió de inmediato.

-Yo también mi pequeña-Dice al tiempo que la llevaba hasta el sofá sentándose con ella-Lleva esto contigo-Dice tomando una pequeña cajita de porcelana que se encontraba en la mesa de café.

Kagome la tomo y al abrirla vio un hermoso collar con un dije con la forma de un sol, Izayoi lo saco de la caja y presionando uno de los rayos del sol este se abrió dejando ver una fotografía donde estaban un apuesto joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos marrones y un bebé en sus brazos.

-Ellos son tus padres-Dice mientras su nieta observaba la fotografía con gran interés-Tienes la belleza de tu madre y los ojos de tu padre-Dice colocándole el collar-Llévalo contigo y míralo cuando te sientas sola-Dice abrasándola.

-Gracias abuela, te prometo cuidarlo-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa devolviéndole el abrazo a su abuela.

Gildarts volvió minutos después, Kagome fue con él y se subió en la camioneta. Izayoi la observo hasta que desapareció de la vista.

-Inuyasha, hijo mío, Naomi, cuiden de su hija mientras esta en Fiore-Dice mirando al cielo para luego mirar en la dirección en que se fue su nieta-Presiento que cosas terribles le esperan-Mira una vez más al cielo y luego entra a la casa.

Gildarts condujo hasta llegar al frente de un portón de un edificio, éste se abrió y le permitió pasar. Cuando estuvieron dentro el hombre se bajo de la camioneta y le dijo a Kagome que lo siguiera, la niña asintió y se bajo siguiendo a Gildarts a través de una puerta al otro lado, al pasarla Kagome se asombro mirando a su alrededor, habían casas y tiendas que parecían antiguas, mucha gente caminaba de aquí para allá cargando cosas, hablando mientras caminaban, etc.

-Este es el pueblo de Hargeon-Dice Gildarts con una sonrisa llamando la atención de la pequeña-Este pueblo está cerca del puerto al que debo llevarte para que vayas a la isla del Instituto de magia Fiore-Dice empezando a caminar seguido de Kagome-Camino allá iremos comprando las cosas que necesitas para la escuela.

Kagome asintió, caminaron un buen rato hasta pasar frente a lo que parecía ser una tienda de mascotas, la niña se quedo parada observando las diferentes mascotas con una sonrisa, Gildarts lo noto y reviso la lista que le habían dado de las cosas que la pequeña necesitaría, entre ellas estaba una mascota.

-Ven, entremos-Dice entrando a la tienda, segundos después Kagome lo siguió-Busca la mascota que más te guste.

La niña hizo lo que Gildarts le dijo, fue de aquí para allá viendo todas las mascotas hasta que vio una que le llamo mucho la atención, un gato amarillo con pequeñas alitas en su espalda, estaba dormido. Kagome sonrió y se acerco a él, apenas lo hizo el gatito despertó y la miro con curiosidad.

-Hola gatito-Dice Kagome acariciándole la cabeza, estaba decidido-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Aye-Dice el minino sorprendiendo a Kagome, la cual ensancho su sonrisa y cargo al gatito para luego regresar corriendo con Gildarts.

-¡Lo quiero a él!-Dice mostrándole el gatito a Gildarts que asintió.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-Pregunta el dependiente de la tienda con un formulario en las manos.

Kagome se quedo mirando al gato pensativa, luego sonrió.

-Se va a llamar Kero-Dice abrazando al gatito con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

El dependiente asintió y lleno el formulario, Gildarts lo firmo y pago, luego salieron de allí. Kero había volado hasta la cabeza de Kagome y allí se quedo dormido. Siguieron caminando por todo el pueblo y compraron todas las cosas de Kagome en el camino, pergamino, plumas, tinta, libros, entre otras cosas, ya solo faltaba el uniforme y que mejor lugar para comprarlo que…

-La tienda de uniformes numero uno de Hargeon, Extalia-Dice Gildarts señalando el gran cartel.

Entraron al lugar y Gildarts llamo al dependiente y dueño del lugar al que conocía muy bien.

-¿Midnight, estas ahí?-Pregunta llamando al hombre que segundos después apareció saliendo detrás de una cortina.

-Gildarts, viejo amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunta Midnight acercándose al hombre y a la niña.

-Te eh traído a esta niña, empieza a estudiar en Fiore este año-Dice colocando frente a si a la pequeña.

-Bien, ven por aquí niña, necesito tomar tus medidas-Dice Midnight llevándose a Kagome de allí aun con Kero en su cabeza.

Midnight le tomo sus medidas y luego fue a la parte de atrás a buscar el uniforme de la niña, el cual venia en diferentes versiones, uno era una falda gris corta, un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con cuatro corbatas, una azul, una roja, una negra y una blanca, otro era un vestido gris strapless con la misma camisa blanca debajo y las cuatro corbatas, y el ultimo era un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo, el chaleco gris y la camisa blanca con las cuatro corbatas.

-Elige el que más te guste-Dice Midnight señalando los uniformes.

Kagome se los quedo mirando por unos momentos, hasta que logro decidirse por uno.

-El de en medio-Dice señalando el conjunto del vestido.

Midnight asintió, tomo el uniforme y se lo dio a la niña para que se lo probara, salió de allí y fue con Gildarts mientras ella se cambiaba.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto te debo?-Dice Gildarts una vez lo vio llegar.

Pago el uniforme y espero a que Kagome saliera, para lo cual no paso mucho tiempo, la niña salió con su nuevo uniforme, solo que la corbata que llevaba puesta no era ninguna de las otras sino una gris.

-Ese uniforme te va muy bien-Dice Gildarts, Midnight se acerco a él.

-Toma, dependiendo de a cual casa la envíen aquí están las corbatas respectivas-Dice entregándole las cuatro corbatas.

-Bien, andando Kagome, es hora de partir-Dice Gildarts volviendo a mirar a la niña que asintió.

Llegaron al puerto y Kagome se quedo viendo el enorme barco con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Pregunta Gildarts mirándola con curiosidad.

-Etto…es solo que…no tolero los transportes-Dice la niña mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya veo, eres una Dragón Slayer ¿Eh?-Dice el hombre sin dejar de mirarla, la niña asintió, eso explicaba porque se había mareado tanto en la camioneta-Pero aun así debes subir, es la única manera de llegar a la isla-Dice Gildarts comenzando a empujarla al barco, ella empezó a resistirse pero él era más fuerte, en eso escucharon a alguien gritando más adelante y se detuvieron observando.

-¡No voy a subir ahí! ¡Nadie me dijo que debía ir en barco!-Grita un niño pelirosa agarrándose fuertemente a un poste mientras es jalado por un hombre de cabellos rojos.

-¡Vamos Natsu! ¡Debes subir ahí ahora!-Grita el hombre logrando hacer que el niño se soltara y lo cargo cual saco de papas al barco mientras gritaba y pataleaba para intentar zafarse.

Gildarts viendo esto decidió seguir el ejemplo de ese hombre, aprovechando que Kagome se había quedado distraída observando la escena y la cargo cual saco de papas y empezó a caminar al barco, ella apenas se dio cuenta empezó a moverse como una lombriz.

-¡Por favor Gildarts, no me hagas subir a ese barco!-Grita con suplica, suplica que fue ignorada por el mayor el cual ya estaba subiendo al barco y al llegar dejo a la niña en el suelo.

Kagome sintió el piso del barco debajo de sus pies, un ligero movimiento de este causado por las olas del mar y…salió corriendo a la baranda más cercana a vomitar, en la cual también estaba el niño pelirosa que había visto antes, Gildarts sostenía al pequeño Kero en sus manos ya que al la niña salir corriendo así lo dejo caer. Gildarts camino hacia una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa pálido y ojos jade que lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Hola Gildarts que bueno verte-Dice la mujer con amabilidad.

-Lo mismo digo Grandine-Dice entregándole al pequeño minino.

-Veo que tendré trabajo los próximos días en el barco-Dice Grandine con burla viendo a ambos niños en la baranda mientras dejaba a Kero en una mesa al lado de un gato con alas azul.

-Te deseo suerte-Dice Gildarts devolviéndole la sonrisa-Debo irme, te veré allá-Dice alejándose para bajarse del barco.

Grandine volvió su vista a los niños y sonrió con lastima, ser un Dragón Slayer de otro elemento que no fuera el suyo debía de ser un martirio. Se acerco a ambos niños y coloco sus manos en sus cabezas.

-Tranquilos pequeños, acabare con su martirio-Dice con una sonrisa al tiempo que una luz azul empezaba a brillar en sus manos.

Kagome sintió como un enorme peso se le iba de encima, el mareo desaparecía poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo. Grandine sonrió a ambos niños y luego se marcho.

-El mareo se ha ido-Dice Kagome feliz.

-Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien estando en un barco-Dice el pelirosa con lagrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos-Soy Natsu ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-Dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Kagome no supo porque pero se sonrojo levemente.

-Me llamo Kagome.

-No puedo creer que vaya a estudiar en la misma escuela que tu-Dice otro niño llegando con ellos, cabello y ojos negros, curiosamente estaba en bóxers.

-No puede ser, ¿Qué haces aquí Gray?-Dice Natsu mirando al niño.

-¿Pues tu qué crees?, voy a estudiar en el Instituto de magia Fiore, flamita-Dice Gray mirando al pelirosa con molestia.

-¿A quién le dices flamita cubo de hielo?-Dice Natsu retándolo con la mirada.

-Pues al único cabeza de flama que tengo en frente-Dice aceptando el reto.

Kagome los miraba en silencio, cuando vio que estaban a punto de entrarse a golpes se interpuso entre ambos evitando que pelearan.

-No vayan a pelear o se meterán en problemas-Dice con sus manos en los rostros de ambos niños separándolos.

Ellos iban a protestar pero cuando Kagome aparto sus manos les lanzo una mirada de advertencia que los hizo quedarse callados. La niña se quedo mirando a Gray fijamente, él sintió su mirada y la vio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta extrañado.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes ropa?-Pregunta Kagome señalándolo con el dedo.

Gray se miro y se sorprendió, al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-Grita buscando su ropa y cuando la encontró se la puso, era el uniforme de los varones, un pantalón gris, el chaleco de mismo color y la camisa blanca debajo con la corbata gris, Natsu estaba igual pero con una bufanda en su cuello.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo hielito-Dice Natsu con burla aguantándose la risa.

Pasadas un par de horas el barco zarpó. Los tres se dirigieron a un camarote al cual fueron asignados, al llegar encontraron sus cosas en el centro y tres camas, sobre la de en medio estaban Kero y el gato azul. Durante el resto del día hablaron de muchas cosas para conocerse mejor.

-Así que tu abuela es una muggle-Dice Gray pensativo.

-¿Muggle?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-Es el termino que se le da a los no magos-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, tengo muchas cosas que aprender-Dice Kagome rascándose una mejilla.

Pasaron unos días, el barco llego a la isla y los alumnos se fueron bajando con sus pertenencias. Kagome, con Kero dormido en su cabeza, miro alrededor y vio un enorme castillo tras un inmenso bosque, Natsu, quien llevaba al gato azul de nombre Happy en el hombro y Gray se pararon a su lado y miraron en la misma dirección, estaban sorprendidos de lo enorme que era, y como era de noche se veía un poco tenebroso.

-¡Todos los alumnos de primer año vengan por aquí!-Grita Gildarts frente a lo que debía de ser el sendero que los llevaría al castillo, este estaba iluminado por faroles a lo largo.

Kagome sonrió y corrió hacia él seguida de Natsu y Gray.

-¡Gildarts!-Saluda llamando la atención del hombre que la miro con una sonrisa.

-Pero si es la pequeña Kagome, que bueno verte-Dice Gildarts respondiendo al saludo.

-¿Lo conoces?-Susurra Gray en el oído de la niña que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así que hiciste amigos durante tu viaje en barco ¿Eh?-Dice Gildarts.

-Ellos son Natsu y Gray, el es Gildarts-Dice Kagome presentándolos, los niños asintieron.

-Bueno, andando-Dice Gildarts empujando a los tres niños al frente de la fila de los de primer año-¡Todos síganme y no se separen!-Grita llamando la atención de todos.

Empezaron a caminar por el largo sendero, a mitad de este se pudo apreciar un enorme y hermoso lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna llena. Después de un largo rato de caminar, Gildarts los hizo detenerse frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del castillo, subió y abrió las enormes puertas indicándoles que pasaran en orden al vestíbulo y dejaran sus cosas allí. Al pie de unas escaleras que estaban en frente se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad y baja estatura.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al Instituto de magia Fiore! ¡Soy el profesor Makarov Dreyar! ¡Seré yo quien los guiara al gran comedor! ¡Síganme!-Dice empezando a subir las escaleras con Gildarts a su lado, los alumnos los siguieron segundos después.

Makarov los guio por un enorme pasillo lleno de retratos animados por magia, en muchos de ellos se podían ver a personas cuchicheando sobre los nuevos alumnos, Kagome no supo porque pero sintió que todas las miradas de esos retratos se posaban sobre ella. El anciano se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta y antes de abrirla le pidió a Gildarts que agrupara a los niños en filas, Natsu, Gray y Kagome quedaron al frente, una vez estuvieron ordenados Makarov abrió la puerta dejando ver el enorme comedor con cuarto enormes y largas mesas, cada una con una bandera arriba con distintos símbolos.

Guió a los niños hasta el frente mientras miradas curiosas de los otros alumnos se fijaban en ellos, muchos se fijaron en Kagome y empezaron a cuchichear. Al llegar al frente se pudo apreciar una mesa donde habían otras personas, al frente de esta estaba un atril y al frente de este lo que parecían ser cálices dorados con símbolos distintos abajo, del interior de estos salía fuego, cada uno de un color distinto, el primero era negro, el segundo era rojo, el tercero era azul y el cuarto blanco. Una mujer de cabellos rubios largos hasta los tobillos y penetrantes ojos verdes camino hasta el atril mientras Makarov se iba a sentar en la mesa.

-¡Bienvenidos jóvenes magos! ¡Soy la directora Mavis Vermilion y ellos son algunos de sus profesores!-Dice señalando detrás de sí-Ya conocen a Makarov, profesor de Transformaciones, el profesor José de Defensa contra la magia negra, el profesor Bob de Historia de la magia y la profesora Pandora de Herbología.

Volvió a mirar a los niños y estos le prestaban toda su atención.

-Frente a mí se encuentran cuatro cálices, cada uno pertenece a una casa a la que serán enviados y pertenecerán a ella hasta el fin de sus estudios-Explica alejándose del atril para luego pararse frente a los cuatro cálices-El de fuego negro representa a la casa de Phantom Lord, el de fuego rojo representa a la casa de Fairy Tail, el de fuego azul a la de Blue Pegasus y el de fuego blanco a la de Sabertooth-Dice señalándolos en dicho orden.

Algunos niños comenzaron a hablar de las casas entusiasmados, otros, como Kagome, estaban muy nerviosos.

-En cada uno de ellos se han colocado los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, del cáliz que salga su nombre será la casa a la que irán, empecemos-Dice Mavis con entusiasmo.

El cáliz de Phantom comenzó a titilar y de este salió un papel un poco quemado.

-Gajeel Redfox-Dice Mavis al tiempo que el niño salía de la multitud y se dirigía a la mesa de Phantom.

Ahora fue el turno del cáliz de Blue Pegasus.

-Hibiki Lates-El niño salió de la multitud y fue a la mesa de Blue Pegasus.

Y así poco a poco los niños fueron quedando en las cuatro casas, hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos. El cáliz de Fairy Tail titilo y soltó el papel.

-Natsu Dragneel-Llama Mavis, Natsu fue corriendo a su mesa, el cáliz volvió a titilar-Gray Fullbuster-Gray sigue a Natsu sentándose a su lado, el cáliz de Sabertooth titilo-Sting Eucliffe-El niño corrió a su mesa, solo quedaban Kagome y otros seis niños.

De repente, los cuatro cálices empezaron a titilar al mismo tiempo, lo cual a todos, incluidos los profesores, les pareció algo muy extraño, el de Fairy Tail pareció cobrar más fuerza que el resto y escupió el nombre, Mavis lo miro.

-Kagome Taisho-Dice mirando a la niña que al sentir su mirada trago en seco y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a sentarse con Natsu y Gray, la rubia sonrió.

Los últimos alumnos fueron asignados a sus casas y Mavis regreso al atril.

-¡Ya que todos han sido asignados solo me queda una cosa que decir! ¡Que pasen un gran año escolar y para los que se van a graduar este año espero que les vaya muy bien!-Dice para luego regresar a su lugar en la mesa en medio de los profesores-¡Buen provecho!

Todos comenzaron a comer y a charlar al mismo tiempo, el escándalo no se hizo esperar esparciéndose por todo el comedor.

-Que bien que nos haya tocado juntos-Dice Natsu con felicidad mirando a Kagome.

-Tienes razón-Dice la niña devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Mavis se levanto llamando la atención de todos nuevamente.

-¡Alumnos de primer año, los lideres de sus casas los guiaran a sus respectivos dormitorios! ¡Conforme vayan entrando, se les pondrá la marca respectiva!-Dice Mavis al tiempo que Makarov se iba con los de Fairy Tail, José con los de Phantom, Bob con los de Blue Pegasus y Pandora con los de Sabertooth-¡Pueden marcharse! ¡Que pasen buenas noches!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y...¿Que les pareció? ó_ò...Estoy leyendo los libros de Harry Potter (Aprovechando que mi papá los tiene todos y se los robo xD) y esta historia surgió n_n, Dado que Fairy Tail es de magos no pude resistirme xD.<br>**

**Usaré el término Muggle porque es un muy buen término para los no magos n_n...y porque no se me ocurrió otro n_n". Una cosita más, todos, absolutamente TODOS tienen la misma edad que en el libro, es decir, todos tienen 11 años n_n...o al menos los que están en primer año.  
><strong>

**¡ESPERO SUS MÁGICOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holis x3! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana xD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Fairy Tail I: La perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 2…Haciendo planes. La torre éste.**

* * *

><p>Los alumnos fueron llevados a sus respectivos dormitorios, el de Fairy Tail quedaba en el tercer piso. Makarov los hizo detenerse a todos mientras presionaba algunos ladrillos en una pared frente a la escalera, luego de hacerlo la pared se abrió dejando ver la sala común de Fairy Tail. Los niños fueron entrando uno a uno y conforme lo hacían Makarov, y los dos jóvenes magos clase S que lo acompañaban, Bora y Kinana, les colocaban la marca, Natsu se la había puesto debajo del hombro derecho en rojo, Gray en el pecho en azul y Kagome en el muslo de su pierna izquierda de color dorado. Una vez entraron fueron separados niños y niñas.<p>

-Muy bien, ahora diríjanse a sus habitaciones y descansen, mañana empezaran sus clases-Dice Makarov llamando la atención de todos-Las escaleras de la izquierda llevan al dormitorio de las chicas y las de la derecha al de los chicos-Señala las escaleras detrás de sí.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación y al Kagome llegar vio una larga estancia llena de camas con dosel a cada lado, frente a cada una había un baúl donde debían guardar sus cosas. Se acerco a un de las camas que estaba junto a un ventana y se asomo por ella, tenía una hermosa vista del lago. Se alejo de la ventana y subió sus cosas a la cama en lo que otras niñas entraban a la habitación, entre ellas estaba una pelirroja de ojos castaños y una rubia con los ojos del mismo color que los de la pelirroja, ambas al ver a Kagome se acercaron corriendo a ella. La pelirroja se acerco a ella con la curiosidad enmarcando sus ojos, la pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces confundida por el repentino acto.

-Vaya, lo que dijo Cana es cierto-Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa alejando su rostro del de Kagome.

¿Cana?, ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte.

-Haber hecho eso fue grosero Erza-Dice la niña rubia, se le notaba un poco de nervios al decir esas palabras.

-Lo siento-La pelirroja agacha la cabeza apenada.

-_Por un momento pensé que me iría mal-_Piensa la rubia con una gota anime resbalando por su sien-Mi nombre es Lucy, mucho gusto-Sonríe mirando a la ojidorada.

-Y yo soy Erza, siento haberme acercado así-Dice con una sonrisa apenada.

-Descuida, no me molesta-Dice Kagome restándole importancia al asunto con una sonrisa.

-Y dinos Kagome ¿Es cierto que vienes de una ciudad muggle?-Pregunta Erza acomodando sus cosas en la cama de al lado.

-Así es, vivo con mi abuela-Dice la ojidorada terminando de meter algunas cosas en el baúl.

-Increíble, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien que ha convivido con muggles-Dice Lucy emocionada sentada en la cama del otro lado de la de Kagome.

-Sus padres trabajan en el consejo mágico, se encargan de solucionar problemas que ocurren en el mundo muggle-Dice Erza mirando a ambas niñas.

-Pero mi madre es la que está más interesada en ellos-Dice la rubia con una sonrisa-Cuando le diga que tengo una amiga relacionada con muggles se va a emocionar muchísimo.

-¿Amiga?-Pregunta Kagome, ella nunca antes había tenido amigos, hasta que conoció a Gray y a Natsu en el barco.

-Claro, de ahora en adelante seremos amigas-Lucy se baja de la cama para ir con Kagome.

-Así es, dicen que la amistad es lo más importante-Dice Erza tomando una de las manos de Kagome entre las suyas-Nosotras a partir de ahora somos amigas-Sonríe.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió feliz, llevaba solo un par de horas en esa escuela y ya comenzaba a amarla. Al día siguiente, estaban desayunando en el comedor, Natsu y Gray llegaron después de ellas y se sentaron a cada lado de Kagome quien les presento a sus nuevas amigas, Natsu estaba encantado de conocer a mas y mas amigos, a Gray por su parte le daba igual. Ambos, al igual que las chicas, ya estaban usando la corbata roja que pertenecía a Fairy Tail, aunque la de Natsu no se veía por la bufanda que al parecer nunca se quitaba alegando que era un regalo de sus padres.

La primera clase que verían ese día era la de Defensa contra la magia negra con el profesor José, el cual sinceramente les daba escalofríos, al igual que el salón de clases el cual parecía más una cámara de torturas que un salón, habían varias mesas en las que podían sentarse tres personas y a los lados, en las paredes, habían jaulas con la forma de un cuerpo humano, también habían algunas cosas que parecían ataúdes con púas dentro ; un poco intimidados entraron al salón y se sentaron Kagome, Natsu y Gray en una mesa y Lucy, Erza y una niña castaña en la de atrás, al frente estaba el profesor José con una sonrisa que parecía siniestra moviendo sus largos y huesudos dedos como el señor Burns de los Simpson, solo le faltaba el "Excelente" y oficialmente seria macabro, más de lo que ya parecía.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el pizarrón que estaba detrás de él y escribió _Defensa contra la magia negra, impartida por José Porla, _esta clase la veían junto a los de Phantom.

-Muy bien, en esta clase les enseñare no solo a defenderse de la magia negra, sino también los tipos de esta magia-Dice José sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro, a muchos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

Al terminar la clase fueron a la siguiente, _La clase de Transformaciones, impartida por el profesor Makarov Dreyar, _esta clase la veían con Sabertooth. El salón era mucho más iluminado y las mesas se repartían en diferentes escalones.

-Bueno niños, en esta clase voy a mostrarles los distintos tipos de transformación, como por ejemplo la de Dragón a humano y viceversa-Dice el anciano con una sonrisa mirando a sus alumnos-¿Hay alguien aquí cuyo padre sea un Dragón transformado en humano?-Pregunta haciendo que varios alumnos, tanto de Fairy Tail como de Sabertooth, levantaran la mano-Muy bien, díganme los nombres de sus padres y sus elementos, ustedes tres-Señala a Natsu y a dos chicos de Sabertooth.

-Mi padre es Igneel Dragneel, dragón de fuego-Dice Natsu con orgullo.

-El mío es Weisslogia Eucliffe, dragón de luz.

-Y el mío es Skiadrum Cheney, dragón de sombras.

-Bien, ahora les voy a explicar cómo se transforman en humanos-Dice Makarov caminando al pizarrón que tenia detrás.

Cuando la clase de transformaciones termino era la hora del almuerzo, se sentaron igual que en la mañana pero con una integrante extra, la chica castaña que se había sentado con Erza y Lucy durante la clase de Defensa contra la magia negra.

-Ella es Cana-Dice Erza presentando a la niña que miraba a Kagome con una sonrisa curiosa, era tal cual como su padre la describió.

-Soy la hija de Gildarts, espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas cuando te acompaño a comprar tus útiles-Dice Cana con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.

-No, fue totalmente lo contrario-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tomando un muslo de pollo de la bandeja de enfrente, ahora recordaba donde había escuchado el nombre de Cana, Gildarts la había mencionado cuando fue a buscarla a su casa.

-No te molesto hablándote de mi ¿o sí?-Pregunta Cana, Kagome creyó notar que estaba algo avergonzada.

-Pues…solo te menciono una vez cuando fue a buscarme, pero después de eso no dijo palabra-Dice la ojidorada para luego darle una mordida a su pollo.

-Menos mal-Cana suelta un suspiro de alivio, la ojidorada no entendía en lo más mínimo su actitud ¿Qué tenia de malo que su padre hablara de ella?, en fin, eso no importaba demasiado.

Al terminar el almuerzo se dirigieron a la última clase que tendrían por ese día con los de Blue Pegasus, la clase de _Historia de la magia, impartida por Bob_, ¿Habían dicho que José daba escalofríos? Jeje, al entrar a ese salón con los de Blue Pegasus se dieron cuenta de su error, Bob era más escalofriante y raro que él, sobre todo con esas alas en su espalda y ese maquillaje…Kagome, Natsu y Gray no podrán dormir en semanas. (N/A: Ni yo tampoco xP)

-Bueno niños, bienvenidos a su primera clase de Historia de la magia-Dice el profesor con una sonrisa y una voz demasiado afeminada-Nos divertiremos muchísimo aprendiendo del pasado-Salta dando un giro, a los niños le pareció ver que unos brillos escapaban mientras giraba.

Termino la clase y ahora podían hacer lo que quisieran, Cana quería mostrarles donde vivía su padre, ya que éste se quedaba en la escuela. Gildarts era el guardabosques del lugar y tenía una pequeña cabaña situada cerca del bosque, Cana los llevo con él quien se encontraba rastrillando unas hojas frente a su cabaña y al ver a su hija fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Cana mi pequeñita ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?-Pregunta con un tono demasiado meloso restregando su cara contra la de una avergonzada y fastidiada Cana.

-Me fue muy bien papá ya puedes soltarme-Dice la niña con cara de fastidio mirando hacia cualquier parte menos hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Gildarts la soltó muy a su pesar y observó a los niños que venían con ella, entre ellos vio a Natsu con Happy en su hombro, a Kagome con Kero dormido sobre su cabeza y Gray…¿En bóxers?, también vio a Erza y a Lucy a las cuales conocía desde que usaban pañales.

-Hola niños, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases?-Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Pues nos fue muy bien-Responde Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-Sin contar que la clase de Defensa contra la magia negra nos dio escalofríos nos fue excelente-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oye-Llama Erza a Gray que la miro con curiosidad-¿Dónde está tu ropa?-Pregunta señalándolo.

Gray se miro a sí mismo y soltó un grito de sorpresa ¡¿Cómo es que siempre le pasaba esto sin darse cuenta?!, encontró su ropa y se la puso de inmediato mientras Natsu comenzaba a reírse.

-Jajajajaja es colmo contigo hielito jajajaja-Ríe el pelirosa con una mano en el estomago.

-¿A quién llamas hielito cabeza de carbón?-Pregunta Gray enojado, esta se la iba a pagar.

-Pues al único cabeza de hielo que tengo en frente-Responde Natsu comenzando una pelea de miradas con el pelinegro.

Antes de que empezaran a pelear Kagome se puso entre ambos distanciándolos con los brazos, de cierta forma ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto. En eso el profesor Makarov llegó con ellos y apartó un poco a Gildarts de los niños para decirle algo, luego de eso se marchó dándoles una sonrisa amigable y entro al castillo.

-¿Qué te dijo el profesor papá?-Pregunta Cana con curiosidad mirando a su padre.

-Eh…nada de importancia-Responde Gildarts con una sonrisa-Sera mejor que regresen al castillo niños ya podrán visitarme en otro momento, yo debo ir a la torre éste a resolver un pequeño problema-Se aleja de ellos dejándolos con una inmensa curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay en la torre éste?-Pregunta Natsu ya en la cena, esa duda estuvo en su cabeza el resto de la tarde, aunque no era el único.

-Ni idea-Responde Cana dándole un mordisco al pan que tenía en sus manos-Lo único que sé es que esa torre está prohibida.

-Prohibida ¿Eh?-Dice Natsu pensativo para luego sonreír-¿Qué tal si vamos a investigar?-Pregunta espantando a todos, Gray se atragantó con la comida, Kagome escupió el jugo empapando a Lucy y Erza y Cana se lo quedaron mirando como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente.

-¿Estás loco?-Pregunta Kagome pasándole una servilleta a Lucy para que se limpiara la cara.

-Ese lugar está prohibido por una razón-Dice Gray señalándolo con un tenedor.

-Oh vamos, no me digan que no tienen curiosidad-Dice el pelirosa con decepción, pero no se daría por vencido hasta convencerlos de ir.

-Claro que sí, pero si vamos nos meteríamos en problemas-Dice Lucy terminando de limpiarse.

-Es verdad, no podemos arriesgarnos ¿Qué tal si nos expulsan?-Dice Erza alzando un dedo.

Natsu hizo un puchero, pero aun así no iba a desistir en su deseo de ir a ver que había en aquella torre y averiguar porque estaba prohibida. Luego de la cena regresaron a la sala común de Fairy Tail donde Natsu prácticamente secuestro a Kagome sacándola de allí por unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta la ojidorada una vez salieron de la sala común.

-Tenemos que averiguar que hay en aquella torre-Responde el pelirosa con decisión.

-Repito lo que dije en la cena ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Dice Kagome alzando ambos brazos.

-Vamos, se que tu también quieres ir a ver, lo veo en tus ojos-Dice Natsu señalándola entrecerrando los ojos.

Kagome bajo los brazos dejando sus manos en puños frente a su pecho, hizo un puchero volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Ves como tengo razón?-Pregunta Natsu con una sonrisa de victoria, la pelinegra se limito a aumentar su puchero-Tenemos que ir y averiguar el motivo de que este prohibida.

-Espera, no me digas que quieres hacerlo ahora-Dice Kagome espantada agitando los brazos.

-No, claro que no, Erza, Lucy, Gray y Cana nos detendrían-Dice Natsu cruzándose de brazos-Iremos en cuanto sepamos qué hacer y ver si averiguamos algo más de esa torre-Termina con una sonrisa macabra.

La niña lo miro con desconfianza pero ya que, ella tampoco resistía la curiosidad y bueno, como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mato al gato. Regresaron a la sala común y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, ya planearían lo que harían al día siguiente.

Al amanecer fueron a desayunar, luego de eso se fueron a la _Clase de pociones impartida por la profesora Ooba Babasaama, _una ancianita del tamaño de Makarov que desde que la vieron no hacía más que girar sus manos.

-Y recuerden, para esta poción deben girar y girar-Dice la anciana refiriéndose a la mezcla de la poción.

Luego de la clase de pociones fueron a la _Clase de herbología impartida por la profesora Pandora Alberona, _una mujer aparentemente joven de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola alta, usaba un vestido strapless negro hasta las rodillas y unas botas también negras de tacón de aguja, sus ojos eran de un color purpura oscuro, su mirada era dulce y maternal.

-Bueno niños bienvenidos a su primera clase de herbología, hoy les enseñare cual es la planta de la que se cosechan las píldoras mágicas para el resfriado y como sacarlas-Sonríe de manera cariñosa mostrándoles una planta un tanto extraña, a Kagome le pareció una planta de café por los pequeños granos colgando entre las hojas, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión al ver que estos se movieron y se abrieron dejando ver algo de color rojo que no supo identificar.

Termino la clase y se fueron a almorzar, luego de que terminaron de comer Kagome y Natsu se levantaron y se fueron primero que el resto, su siguiente clase seria a las dos así que tenían dos horas y media para pensar en un plan para ir a esa torre sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta. Salieron del castillo y fueron directamente a sentarse a la orilla del lago, o mejor dicho Natsu se sentó en el césped mientras que su compañera caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos tras la espalda.

-Bien, pensemos-Habla la ojidorada deteniendo por fin su marcha-¿De qué manera podremos ir allí sin que Gray, Erza, Lucy y Cana se den cuenta?

-Una buena idea sería hacerlo mientras están dormidos-Dice Natsu acostándose con las manos tras la nuca-Nos escurrimos lo más silenciosos que podamos de nuestras habitaciones y listo.

-Bueno…ya tenemos una solución a un problema, solo quedan los profesores-Dice Kagome con una mano en la barbilla.

-A esa hora ellos también deberían de estar dormidos-Dice Natsu despreocupado, a la ojidorada le dio un tic en el ojo, eso era más que obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero Cana me dijo que a cierta hora de la noche los jefes de las casas se levantan para verificar que todo esté en orden-Se arrodilla a un lado del pelirosa y lo mira directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido-Y si el profesor Makarov no nos encuentra en nuestras camas estaremos en graves problemas.

Natsu parpadeo un par de veces y luego desvió la mirada al cielo, debían pensar en algo para que el profesor no los descubriera. A las dos se reunieron con los chicos en la _Clase de astronomía impartida por el profesor Shito Yajima, _este profesor era en verdad agradable, hizo de la clase una muy divertida e interesante, la semana próxima verían la clase en un domo ubicado no muy lejos de la cabaña de Gildarts.

Al terminar la clase Kagome y Natsu se volvieron a apartar del grupo con la excusa de ir a investigar el movimiento de Marte como les había sugerido el profesor Yajima, en parte era ver pues si iban a investigar, pero no precisamente eso. Llegaron a la biblioteca y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar libros que relataran la historia de Fiore, encontraron varios pero ninguno tenía lo que ellos buscaban.

-Nada, parece ser que nadie quiere que sepan que es lo que hay en esa torre-Dice Kagome cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos con resignación.

-Hmm ¿Y si buscamos en la sección prohibida?-Pregunta Natsu señalando un pasillo con una puerta negra con un letrero que decía _**Zona prohibida, no se le permite el paso a los estudiantes sin el permiso de un profesor o de la misma directora.**_

-Necesitamos el permiso de un profesor para poder entrar-Dice Kagome mirando la puerta con decepción.

-Tienes razón, bueno…en ese caso no nos queda de otra que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos como ya teníamos paneado-Dice el pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin que se dieran cuenta alguien los estaba escuchando al otro lado de uno de los estantes ¿En serio creyeron que no se daría cuenta?, no era idiota, no dejaría que esos dos hicieran semejante estupidez. A la hora de la cena se volvieron a reunir con sus amigos y uno en particular los observaba de manera acusadora mientras comía su sopa, Kagome y Natsu observaron a Gray un poco extrañados pero no dijeron nada.

Luego de la cena el mago de hielo se los llevo a rastras a uno de los salones cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡¿En qué diablos piensan?!-Grita con enojo mirando a sus amigos que se asustaron un poco.

-No sé de que hablas hielito-Dice Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Entonces que ustedes dos planean ir a esa torre a pesar de las advertencias que les hicimos es imaginación mía!-Grita Gray con sarcasmo.

Ambos se tensaron ante esa declaración, ya los habían descubierto, no podían decir nada estaban petrificados.

-Kagome, creí que tú eras una de las voces de la razón-Dice el pelinegro mirando a su amiga con decepción, ella bajo la cabeza con arrepentimiento-Pero no te culpo, Natsu sabe cómo hacer para que los demás caigan ante la curiosidad.

El pelirosa lo miro con reproche pero luego noto algo en la mirada de Gray.

-Si quieres incluirte en el plan solo dilo-Dice mirando a su amigo que se tenso.

-Eh…-Gray se pone nervioso, lo habían descubierto-Esta bien lo admito, yo también quiero saber que hay en aquella torre-Se resigna ante las miradas de obviedad que le lanzaban sus compañeros.

-En ese caso, bienvenido al equipo-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa al tiempo que le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Entonces seguimos con lo planeado-Dice Kagome llamando la atención de los otros dos-Debemos averiguar a qué hora va el profesor Makarov a revisar los dormitorios y a cual va primero, si al de los chicos o al de las chicas-Se cruza de brazos.

-Eso es fácil, pero nos encargaremos tu y yo porque Natsu se dormirá apenas toque la almohada-Dice Gray causando que el Dragón Slayer de fuego lo mirara con reproche-No me mires así, sabes que lo que digo es cierto-Natsu se queda callado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Está decidido entonces, Gray y yo nos encargaremos de averiguarlo, luego en cuanto tengamos una oportunidad nos escabulliremos a esa torre-Dice Kagome con decisión, los chicos asienten.

Regresaron al dormitorio y al ir a sus habitaciones las chicas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a la ojidorada la cual respondía cosas cortas que no las convencía del todo. Ya era más de media noche, por lo que pudo notar Kagome en el reloj de pared que era iluminado por la luz de la luna eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, _1:45 a.m. _

La habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por uno que otro ronquido de parte de sus compañeros, lo mismo que en la habitación de las chicas. Gray estaba cubierto con las cobijas hasta los hombros y miraba fijamente a la puerta, mientras que Natsu estaba dormidote en su cama babeando la almohada. Escucho pasos acercándose por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Makarov con una vela en las manos y en pijama, pasó por cada una de las camas a verificar que todos estuvieran dormidos y al comprobar que así fue salió de la habitación rumbo a la de las chicas.

Al día siguiente después de la clase pociones, que gracias a Dios era la última de ese día, Kagome, Natsu y Gray se reunieron nuevamente en uno de los salones vacios.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora fue el profesor?-Pregunta Natsu con curiosidad, el había tratado de quedarse despierto…pero el sueño fue más fuerte.

-En nuestra habitación fue a la 1:47-Responde Gray cruzándose de brazos.

-En la mía fue a la 1:50-Dice Kagome sentándose sobre una mesa-Lo que quiere decir que a las dos ya debería estar durmiendo otra vez en su habitación.

-Ya que tenemos eso resuelto propongo que vayamos hoy mismo-Dice Natsu con una enorme sonrisa recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gray-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Se te olvida que Erza, Lucy y Cana sospechan?-Pregunta Gray recalcando la obviedad del asunto.

-Es verdad, debemos esperar un tiempo hasta que esas tres se olviden del tema de la torre-Dice Kagome meciendo los pies.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?-Pregunta el pelirosa cruzándose de brazos con fastidio, Kagome se bajo de la mesa.

-Una o dos semanas serán más que suficientes-Responde la ojidorada con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Dos semanas?!-Grita Natsu espantado ¿Tanto tendría que esperar?

-Y eso si no tenemos deberes que hacer-Dice Gray un poco frustrado, si los profesores les mandaban muchos deberes tendrían que retrasar la excursión a la torre un poco más que eso.

Natsu suspiro agachando la cabeza y dejando caer los brazos con un aura de depresión, los otros dos rieron con lastima, aunque podían entender perfectamente cómo se sentía. Decidieron salir del salón para regresar a la sala común de Fairy Tail a hacer los deberes de ese día, pero cuando salieron Kagome choco sin querer con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho-Dice apenada.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!-Grita una niña con enojo.

La ojidorada la observo y al igual que Natsu y Gray se quedaron pasmados, la niña se parecía en cierto grado a su amiga, pero su piel era mucho más pálida, sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello era mucho más largo atado en una cola baja, llevaba puesto el uniforme con la insignia de Phantom y la corbata negra, tenía el chaleco gris, un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo y unos zapatos negros, la marca la tenia debajo del hombro izquierdo de color negro; venia acompañada de otras dos niñas, gemelas por lo que pudieron notar que usaban el uniforme igual que ella, una tenía el cabello negro atado en dos coletas y la otra en una cola baja, sus ojos también eran negros.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-¿No sabes quién es ella?-Pregunta una de las gemelas con indignación.

-Ella es Kikyo Higurashi, apréndetelo bien-Dice la otra.

-Tú debes de ser esa niña que tiene una abuela muggle-Dice Kikyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es-Responde Kagome con desagrado, esa niña no le agradaba para nada.

-Ya veo-Dice Kikyo con una sonrisa de burla que la ojidorada supo identificar perfectamente-Asuka, Kosho, andando, esta niñita no vale la pena-Comienza a caminar seguida de las gemelas.

Kagome la observo alejarse con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía esa niña que era?, comenzó a caminar con rumbo al dormitorio de Fairy Tail seguida de los otros dos, estaba realmente enojada, no sabía quién era esa tal Kikyo pero la próxima vez no se quedaría callada.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este cap. :3 ¿Que les parecio que incluyera a Kikyo eh?, como Harry tiene que lidiar todo el tiempo con Malfoy, pues sustitui a Malfoy con Kikyo para que le haga la vida imposible a Kagome xD. Fue por eso que no la puse como la esposa de Inuyasha en vez de a Naomi x9<strong>

**¡ESPERO SUS BELLISIMIOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


End file.
